Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are microscopic devices that integrate mechanical and electrical components to sense physical quantities and/or to act upon surrounding environments. In recent years, MEMS devices have become increasingly common. For example, MEMS accelerometers are commonly found in airbag deployment systems, tablet computers, and smart phones.